Fire
by livxuponxhope
Summary: Sephiroth was not one to be trifled with, everyone knew that. He was the general of our organization and only a fool would dare to mess with him. The truth is I’ve always been a fool. Sephiroth x OC
1. Slaying The Beast

**Fire**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Will contain explicit content in later chapters. Also contain reference to Male x Male relationships (Though one of the males is actually a female)

**Pairing(s): **Sephiroth x OC and Zack x Aerith

**Spoilers: **No spoilers

**A/N: **Well I couldn't help myself. I just had to write a fanfiction about Sephiroth and one of my favorite OCs, Krys. This is a song fic for one or two chapters and it's to the song "Fire (Sexy Dance)" by Paulina Rubio

**Summary: **Sephiroth was not one to be trifled with, everyone knew that. He was the general of our organization and only a fool would dare to mess with him. The truth is I've always been a fool.

* * *

Sephiroth was not one to be trifled with, everyone knew that. People could gather that much information just by looking at him. He never smiled and had sharp features that let you know that he was always on the alert and could sense everything. His cat like eyes and leather clad athletic figure added to his look of superiority. And there was an air of power and brutality that surrounded him and let you know right away who was in charge. With special abilities that people could only dream of, he dominated all who stood in his way and was treated as a god amongst men. He was the general of our organization and only a fool would dare to mess with him. The truth is I've always been a fool.

_I wanna play with fire_

Being a cadet meant that I was lower than Sephiroth in the ranks…Way lower…But I was determined to boost up my rankings and become a first class SOLDIER just like my best friend Zack. The only problem was that I wasn't allowed to become a first class SOLDIER. You see, I was a woman and women weren't allowed to work in SOLDIER…Except as secretaries and there was no way in hell that I was going to sit behind a desk for hours and do meaningless crap. But lucky for me my uncle was a martial arts expert so he taught me everything he knew. And thanks to his teachings, I was able to show Shinra what a great asset I'd be to SOLDIER.

Shinra let me work for them under a few conditions:

I had to hide my gender at all times

I wasn't allowed to speak about my deal with Shinra

I wasn't allowed to be anything more than a cadet

When I asked why I wasn't allowed to be promoted, their answer came without hesitation, "Because you're a woman." I was shocked at first but then I understood. I was the only woman that they had ever allowed in SOLDIER. If I worked my way up no one would care. However, if word got out that I was female; my subordinates would grow furious, as would my superiors. No one would want to take orders from a woman, mainly because they wouldn't want to admit that a woman was stronger than them.

I listened to the rules for the most part. I hid my gender all the time, but I did tell Zack my secret. I only told Zack about the deal, no one else. And I wasn't anything more than a cadet…yet.

The group consisted of three cadets, including myself, Zack, and of course, General Sephiroth. We were on a mission to locate and eliminate a beast that had been residing in some icy mountain range. At least that was the group's mission. Sephiroth had his own secret mission that only he knew about. We had been searching for days for this beast, and we still couldn't find it. Then we got a clue, a trail of footprints. Sure enough, the beast showed up shortly after we began following the trail. Sephiroth left the beast to us as he sped past the monster and began his secret assignment. The other two cadets grew scared once the strong presence of our leader was gone. Zack assured them that we could handle this snow monster and everything would be fine.

We had come up with an attack plan, but the two cadets ignored it and charged towards the snow creature. Zack commanded them to stop, but they didn't listen and so it was no shock to me when they were killed. Zack looked at me as a signal and I nodded. I ran as fast as I could past the monster. Once behind him, I pulled out my sword and jumped above his head. I was about to stab it, but from up in the air I was able to see that the creature had injured Zack. I quickly landed and rushed to Zack's side.

"What're you doing? I told you to attack from above!"

"I know, Zack. But you're injured. This thing could kill you while I was running behind it."

"It doesn't matter, Krys. Stick with the plan."

"No can do."

"Stick to the plan, _cadet._"

"The plan has just changed, _sir._"

The beast roared as it moved to attack us. I picked Zack up and quickly hid him behind a snow mound. Then I grabbed my sword and quietly snuck up behind the monster. The monster could smell, I knew that, but he didn't know where my scent was coming from. I jumped up into the air and stuck my blade through his head. Blood of course was all over me as I removed my sword and watched the creature die as I landed. A smirk appeared on my face as I looked at my defeated foe. I ran over to Zack and helped him stand. He thanked me and congratulated me on a job well done. And that's when Sephiroth came back.


	2. Arguments Lead To A Promotion

**Fire**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Will contain explicit content in later chapters. Also contain reference to Male x Male relationships (Though one of the males is actually a female)

**Pairing(s): **Sephiroth x OC and Zack x Aerith

**Spoilers: **No spoilers

**A/N: **Well I couldn't help myself. I just had to write a fanfiction about Sephiroth and one of my favorite OCs, Krys. This is a song fic for one or two chapters and it's to the song "Fire (Sexy Dance)" by Paulina Rubio.

So I fixed this chapter so now it says Director Lazard as it should. XD

**Summary: **Sephiroth was not one to be trifled with, everyone knew that. He was the general of our organization and only a fool would dare to mess with him. The truth is I've always been a fool.

* * *

He had his normal stoic expression but I could sense something different about him. I looked at him and noticed a hint of surprise hidden amongst his handsome features. Ha! He was surprised that I took down that huge beast. I felt a wave of pride swell up in me as Sephiroth looked at Zack and I.

"Cadet Rosings," the general said in his serious baritone voice, drawing my full attention to him.

"Yes General?"

The next thing that happened was so shocking that even Zack was surprised. Sephiroth's lips pulled back into a faint smile right before saying, "Job well done." Considering I couldn't let myself blush in front of the general, I had to force all my redness into the tips of my ears. Zack noticed and chuckled, but luckily enough, Sephiroth's gaze was still set on my eyes.

When we got back to headquarters, I was called to Director Lazard's room. I gulped down my worries and negative thoughts as I opened the door to his office. There sitting next to Lazard was General Sephiroth. I was extremely confused, but I didn't let my confusion show as I stood in front of Director Lazard's desk. He motioned for me to sit across from Sephiroth, so I did. I fought back a blush as my leg brushed against the general's while I was shifting around to make myself comfortable.

"Do you know why you're here?" Lazard asked as both his and Sephiroth's gazes turned to me.

"No sir."

"Oh really?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then, let me enlighten you. As you very well know, on your last mission I assigned General Sephiroth a secret objective. Do you know what it was?"

"Obviously not sir. It was after all _secret_," I replied, my last word dripping with sarcasm and a hint of dislike.

Lazard ignored my sarcasm and continued, "His assignment was to watch you, Zack, and the two cadets with you defeat the monster. Why? Well I ordered him to choose what cadets he thought should go through the process of being trained into a first class SOLDIER. What's this have to do with you? Well, besides the fact that the other two candidates were killed, General Sephiroth said that you have proven yourself on several missions and that this last mission made up his mind."

I couldn't help but grin. Sephiroth had not only complimented me on this last assignment, but he also noticed my hard work on several other missions. Lazard then cleared his throat and I immediately looked back at him.

"Now, the question is, do you want to be a first class SOLDIER?" I nodded without hesitation.

"You do know what is required of a first class SOLDIER? And you do know that the training isn't easy?" I nodded again.

"There is however, one issue about the general's suggestion." I tilted my head and Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"What issue?" Sephiroth questioned as Rufus stretched his arms.

"Well you see, due to a certain deal that Cadet Rosings and I have, he is not permitted to become a first class SOLDIER."

"What deal?"

"Our deal is confidential, but let's say it involves Cadet Rosings privilege to enroll in SOLDIER."

"Privilege? Any man can enroll in SOLDIER! What makes it a privilege to him and no one else?" Sephiroth was getting angry, I could sense it. But apparently, Rufus couldn't.

"General Sephiroth sir, it's fine. As much as I want to be a first class SOLDIER, Director Lazard is right. We have a deal and I need to respect our terms," I said as an attempt to calm the silver haired man down. It didn't work. He got more pissed.

"How can you just back off like that? What the hell kind of an agreement is this?" his eyes narrowed as he glared at Rufus.

"If you want to know so badly, ask the cadet," the director replied calmly. My eyes widened. This was a test. Lazard was testing me to see if I'd choose my desires or his. I narrowed my eyes slightly as Sephiroth turned his attention to me. The look in his eyes screamed "you better answer me" but I couldn't listen.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, general." Sephiroth rose from his chair and stared down at me, that same look in his cat like eyes.

"If I tell you sir, they'll kick me out of SOLDIER. So please don't ask." This seemed to have worked because Sephiroth sat down. The room soon became filled with arguments between Lazard and Sephiroth. In the end, Sephiroth got his way like he always does. I was going to become a first class SOLDIER.

As we left Lazard's office, Sephiroth looked at me and said, "You better be a damn good SOLDIER after all I went through to get you to be one." I laughed and he raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry sir. It's just that you honestly think that I was going to be one of those lazy asses who becomes a first class SOLDIER and then does nothing?" Sephiroth chuckled and then we parted ways.


	3. Let's Go Celebrate

**Fire**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Will contain explicit content in later chapters. Also contain reference to Male x Male relationships (Though one of the males is actually a female)

**Pairing(s): **Sephiroth x OC and Zack x Aerith

**Spoilers: **No spoilers

**A/N: **Well I couldn't help myself. I just had to write a fanfiction about Sephiroth and one of my favorite OCs, Krys. This is a song fic for one or two chapters and it's to the song "Fire (Sexy Dance)" by Paulina Rubio

Sorry that this chapter is so short. I wanted Chapter 4 to be the start of all the "action".

**Summary: **Sephiroth was not one to be trifled with, everyone knew that. He was the general of our organization and only a fool would dare to mess with him. The truth is I've always been a fool.

* * *

After a month or two of intense training, I was finally a first class SOLDIER. I was probably the happiest SOLDIER in the world. Well, besides Zack. He was thrilled to be able to talk to me about his duties and have me finally relate. It felt nice having subordinates, and it felt nice to know that after all my hard work, I finally got somewhere. But the best part was the fact that I got to spend more time with Sephiroth.

In my first year as a first class SOLDIER, Sephiroth had begun to call me Rosings. But soon after that, he began to call me Rosings i_or_/i Krys. And he was letting me call him Sephiroth. Just Sephiroth. No formalities or anything needed. Everything was great for a couple of years. The only negative was that my feelings for Sephiroth had become stronger and harder to hide as we ended up becoming closer friends. I had to control my urges and force myself not to try and flirt with him or do anything of that manner. I thought I was going to lose it. But that all changed when we were ordered to defeat the leader of a group of thieves named Juan Pedro.

We had defeated Juan Pedro with ease and the boys had decided to go to a night club to get a few drinks in honor of our success. I lied and said that I was too tired to join them, so the left without me. I was going to go to the night club, just not as a SOLDIER. I was going to go as me, Krystal Rosings. I packed a small bag with a nice dress I had stashed away and great jewelry and shoes. And of course, I grabbed my make-up.

When I got to the club, I realized that the guys hadn't arrived yet. I hurried to the girls' bathroom and changed into my dress and shoes. I quickly put on my jewelry and then applied my make-up. Then there was the final touch. With great care I unclipped the small mass of hair that was connected to my real hair and removed it, allowing my natural hair to flow freely. I smiled as I ran a hand through the hair I only got to see when I showered or slept. I hid my bag in one of the lockers available and headed to the main room as rain began to fall outside.


	4. The Seductive Sparkling Goddess

**Fire**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Will contain explicit content in later chapters. Also contain reference to Male x Male relationships (Though one of the males is actually a female) This particular chapter is very sensual.

**Pairing(s): **Sephiroth x OC and Zack x Aerith

**Spoilers: **No spoilers

**A/N: **Well I couldn't help myself. I just had to write a fanfiction about Sephiroth and one of my favorite OCs, Krys. This is a song fic for one or two chapters and it's to the song "Fire (Sexy Dance)" by Paulina Rubio

This chapter is so hot. I wish I were Krys.

**Summary: **Sephiroth was not one to be trifled with, everyone knew that. He was the general of our organization and only a fool would dare to mess with him. The truth is I've always been a fool.

* * *

Also note that this chapter is told from **Sephiroth's POV**. All words that are_ in italics_ in this chapter are song lyrics to the song mentioned above.

* * *

There was a downpour of rain outside and I was stuck in a night club with Zack, Genesis, and Angeal. The threesome kept insisting that I get a drink or I go find a pretty girl to dance with, but I kept declining. Frankly I didn't like the idea of drinking and there was no girl here that was worth my time. I listened as the rain pounded against the roof in the dark night sky.

_Even in the pouring rain  
Even in the stars above_

I scanned the large club and that's when I saw her. There was a woman on the other end of the bar sitting all alone. She was facing the dance floor and tapping her foot slightly to the beat of the song. She had a martini in her elegant fingers and she looked completely bored. I don't know what compelled me to go over to her, but I did. I sat next to her and followed her gaze to this one couple that were dancing like morons.

"You look bored," her angelic voice stated, her gaze still on the couple.

"Night clubs aren't really my idea of a good time," I admitted. It was then that she turned her focus to me. Her lavender eyes sparkled in the strobe lights' glow as she blinked her lush eyelashes. She looked familiar, like someone I knew fairly well.

_I'm here with you again  
Even if we're not in love_

"Then why are you here?" She questioned with a slight tilt of her head.

"I'm celebrating with some friends."

"Must be a pretty dumb celebration if you aren't having a good time."

"Yeah, I suppose so." There was a silence between us that seemed to last ages. She was the one to break the silence, "Wanna dance?"

I froze at her question. I wasn't big on dancing, mainly because girls became bizarre when they danced. Yet having this stranger ask me excited me. I found myself saying yes and she grinned as she led me to the dance floor.

_We'll dance together in the dark  
I know how to light the spark_

The first song that played was a relatively slow one. So she and I simply danced near each other, both of us getting used to the idea of being around the other. But I found it hard to adjust because every move she made with her perfect body made me almost drool.

_I'm burning up with my desire_

After that song ended, a fast techno song began. The woman and I jumped around and danced and I found it hard to concentrate on anything with her shaking her body. Her light blue locks danced around her hourglass frame as she spun and continued to mesmerize me.

_I wanna play with fire  
Ah Ah Ah_

The techno song ended and a rather upbeat song started playing. She grinned and confessed that she loved this song. I didn't know the song, but I was pretty sure that after tonight, I'd love it too. She grabbed my hands and began dancing with me, a faint smile gracing her light pink lips. I could feel my manhood begin to ache as she continued to twirl and dance with me.

_I wanna play with fire  
Ah Ah Ah_

We took a quick breather after that song ended and I watched as she flicked her long hair out of her face. I almost drooled. She was gorgeous and with a few drops of sweat on her pale skin, she looked like a sparkling goddess.

_Guess this is where it all begins  
When we let the music play_

A rather fast and provocative song began to start and she immediately jumped to her feet and dragged me to the dance floor once again. I stared at her lips as she told me the name of the song was "Fire". They looked so inviting and there was nothing I wanted more at that moment than to taste those lovely lips.

_Wanna drag me in  
Taste me like champagne_

As the song continued, she had decided to dirty dance with me. She shook her hips in a rather seductive manner and at various points flung her head in some direction causing her long hair to flow in an artistic and sexy fashion. She let me run my hands over her body as she moved and at one point, she even let me touch her lovely hair.

_And let your hands go everywhere  
On my body, through my hair_

I almost released a moan when she had decided to grind with me. Her ass looked amazing in that tight dark gray dress and having her butt rub against my growing erection was almost too much for me to handle.

_Your moves are so amazing  
You know it makes me crazy_

I was going insane. She had gotten really close to me. Every time we moved, our bodies moved in synch and created this heated friction that was driving me wild. I found myself leaning in towards her as we somehow forced our bodies even closer together. We were both gasping for air and every time she gasped, my mind would wander to thoughts about me making her gasp. Our dance seemed to slowly be mutating into a mating ritual as we suddenly including small thrust movements here and there amongst seductive swaying and twisting.

_(I can barely breathe.......I cannot believe  
There's only you and me.....Moving  
Desperatly.....Suddenly dance the dance)_

I was in trouble. Her beauty and provocative moments had given me a hard-on that hurt like hell. What was worse was that she kept dancing against it. I was going to orgasm, I just knew it. And I almost did as she pulled me down slightly and whispered, "My place or yours?"


	5. Not A One Night Stand

**Fire**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Sex scene

**Pairing(s): **Sephiroth x OC and Zack x Aerith

**Spoilers: **No spoilers

**A/N: **Well I couldn't help myself. I just had to write a fanfiction about Sephiroth and one of my favorite OCs, Krys. This is a song fic for one or two chapters and it's to the song "Fire (Sexy Dance)" by Paulina Rubio

Oh god I envy Krys. I would love to sleep with Sephiroth...

**Summary: **Sephiroth was not one to be trifled with, everyone knew that. He was the general of our organization and only a fool would dare to mess with him. The truth is I've always been a fool.

* * *

_Ah, aah, ah, aah, ah, aah, ah, aah, ah _

"Uh! Ugh! Seph-Sephiroth!"

Hearing that angelic voice call my name was torture. We were past foreplay at this point and I was pounding into her. We had formed a fast pace yet steady rhythm, I would slam into her as she arched into my thrust. It was heaven.

Her naked form was just as appealing as her clothed one. Her breasts were rather large and firm and her body was very fit, it was clear that she exercised. She was lean and her long legs massaged my back as she used them to pull me forward. We both moaned as she arched again and I filled her even more.

God she was hot and tight. I was clearly her first, but judging from her reactions, I could tell that she wasn't as innocent as most virgins are. I smirked as I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine. She groaned into my mouth as our tongues fought for dominance.

I could feel a coiling sensation in my stomach and I knew that my orgasm was coming. But I didn't want to just orgasm, I wanted to take this woman, whom I found out was named Krystal, to the point of no return. I wanted to make her go into a state of bliss so severe that she saw stars.

I slammed into her over and over, every thrust more powerful and faster than the last. She gasped and screamed in pleasure as I kept pounding her into the mattress. Her nails raked across my back as she pulled herself up a little causing my manhood to go even deeper inside of her.

With one final thrust and the words, "Orgasm for me Krystal," Krystal screamed my name as she orgasmed. Her inner walls clenched around my cock and I moaned her name as I spilled my seed into her. We were both panting and covered with sweat.

I smiled at her and she grinned in response. I pulled out of her and lay down next to her. I was sort of bumbed. I was going to have to leave this amazing woman in a few hours. That was the issue with these one-night stand scenarios, if they were amazing, you wanted more but just couldn't get it.

I slowly began to sit up and slide off the bed. Krystal's eyes widened as she watched me.

"What're you doing?" she questioned as I looked for my clothes which had been thrown in random directions by the blue-haired beauty.

"Leaving." Apparently my sentence upset her. She rose to her feet and gave me a glare. I rose an eyebrow at her reaction.

"So this was just some random one night stand to you?" she asked in a way that made it sound more like a statement than an actual question.

"Isn't that what you want?"

"No! I felt some sort of connection with you and so I was hoping that this wasn't just some fling," she stated as she crossed her arms. I was surprised. She didn't want a one night stand? I found myself smiling due to the amount of joy that swept through my body. This woman fascinated me and now that I knew she felt connected to me, I could spend more time getting to know her.

I smirked as I walked back to the bed and pulled her down as I sat. She gave me a questioning look as I pressed my lips against her moist ones. She smiled into it as she leaned forward causing me to lie on my back.

I awoke in Sephiroth's arms. How long had I dreamed of being in this position, and now it was finally a reality. I smiled to myself as I snuggled into Sephiroth's chiseled chest. I turned my gaze to the clock by my bed and was shocked ot see how late it was. Sephiroth and I both had a meeting in twenty minutes.

I carefully woke up Sephiroth, as much as I didn't want to. He yawned and opened his eyes slowly. He looked at me with a sloppy grin on his face and said a sweet good morning. I giggled and gave him a good morning in reply. Then I told him the time and said that I had to get going to work. He jumped up and quickly ran to get his clothes on.

He left me his phone number and said to call him after seven tonight. I nodded as he gave me a kiss and rushed out the door. Once I knew that he was out of sight, I hurried through my morning routine and raced to the meeting.

I arrived just on time. The moment I sat down, next to Sephiroth, the meeting began. It was a dull waste of time, so I decided to spend my time admiring my boss, the General. He looked so hot in his uniform and with slightly messy hair, that I knew was caused by me, he looked downright fucking gorgeous.

The meeting drew to a close and I found myself alone with the General. He yawned and rose to his feet.

"You look tired Sephiroth. Rough night?" I asked as he stretched a little. He smirked slightly as his gaze turned to me.

"You have no idea," he replied.


	6. I Expect To See You All There

**Fire**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Will contain explicit content in later chapters. Also contain reference to Male x Male relationships (Though one of the males is actually a female)

**Pairing(s): **Sephiroth x OC and Zack x Aerith

**Spoilers: **No spoilers

**A/N: **Haha this chapter made me laugh. Sorry it's so overdue!

**Summary: **Sephiroth was not one to be trifled with, everyone knew that. He was the general of our organization and only a fool would dare to mess with him. The truth is I've always been a fool.

* * *

"**_YOU SLEPT WITH SEPHIROTH_**?" I sighed in annoyance. Leave it to Zack to react by screaming.

"Yes, now sit down and shut up! Before somebody hears you!" I said as I tugged Zack back down.

"Okay listen Krys. I don't think you understand how _serious_ this situation is," Zack began before I cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth.

"No you listen Zack. I understand that if word gets out that I'm sleeping with Sephiroth, Sephiroth and I will both be facing severe punishments. But if word gets out that Sephiroth is dating a female, nothing can possibly happen. It's against the rules to date people within SOLDIER. There is nothing wrong about dating an outsider. So as long as I keep hiding the fact that I'm the girl he is dating, then there's no danger."

"Krys, it's impossible to keep a secret this big hidden forever."

"Don't be ridiculous. No one knows that I'm a girl except for you and the director. How could anything happen?"

"Other people know you're a girl." That statement caught me off guard. My eyes widened slightly.

"Who?"

"Angeal and Genesis," Zack stated.

I groaned in annoyance, "They're Sephiroth's best friends! One of them is bound to tell him!"

"They're sworn to secrecy."

"But that doesn't mean anything!"

Zack nodded then said, "Angeal is a man of honor. He'll keep his word. However, the same can't be said about Genesis."

I sighed. This was just my luck. I finally get what I want and I learn I might not be able to have it for long. I was about to argue with Zack further when the door opened and Sephiroth walked in. He took a seat next to Zack and gave us both a grin.

"And what are you two talking about?" he asked.

"Not much sir," I replied before taking a sip of the soda I had in front of me.

"So Sephiroth, I heard you got yourself a girlfriend," Genesis teased as he entered the room and sat next to me. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes slightly at Genesis.

"Yes. I am indeed seeing someone," he replied slowly, his words sounding more like a threat than a response.

"Oh really? What's she like?" Zack asked. I shot Zack a look to which he simply winked.

"She's female," Sephiroth replied causing Zack to pout.

"C'mon Sephiroth. We want details! Is she hot? Is she funny? What's her name? Details! Details!" Genesis said.

With a sigh Sephiroth responded, "She is the most beautiful being I have ever seen. She is quite humorous. She's athletic and intelligent. She's strong and ready for anything."

"Sounds like my kind of woman," Angeal stated as he emerged from wherever he was hiding and sat down next to Genesis.

"What's her name?" Genesis questioned. All eyes turned to the General.

"Her name is Krystal. I don't know her last name," the General stated. All eyes (minus Sephiroth's) turned to me. I gulped.

"Well she sounds lovely. Now if you excuse me, I must leave," I began as I rose to my feet. Sephiroth gave me a look which told me to sit my butt back down.

"I actually came in here to ask a favor of all of you," Sephiroth stated, "I want you all to meet her. We're going on a date tonight to a nice restaurant. I reserved a table for six. I expect to see you all there. I sent you all a message with the information. See you later."

With that being said, Sephiroth stood up and left. All eyes turned to me again.

"What the hell are you gonna do, Krys? You can't be both Krys _and_ Krystal!" Zack questioned.

"I know! I know!"

"Well you're going to have to choose one persona," Angeal commented.

"I know that. I have a plan," I stated. They all leaned in closer.

I shared my plan with them and Genesis laughed, "This ought to be interesting."

The guys nodded their heads and I sighed. This was going to be a challenge.


	7. Good Night, Krys

**Fire**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Will contain explicit content in later chapters. Also contain reference to Male x Male relationships (Though one of the males is actually a female)

**Pairing(s): **Sephiroth x OC and Zack x Aerith

**Spoilers: **No spoilers

**A/N: **Haha this chapter made me laugh. Sorry it's so overdue!

**Summary: **Sephiroth was not one to be trifled with, everyone knew that. He was the general of our organization and only a fool would dare to mess with him. The truth is I've always been a fool.

* * *

_"What the hell are you gonna do, Krys? You can't be both Krys and Krystal!" Zack questioned._

_"I know! I know!"_

_"Well you're going to have to choose one persona," Angeal commented._

_"I know that. I have a plan," I stated. They all leaned in closer._

_I shared my plan with them and Genesis laughed, "This ought to be interesting."_

_The guys nodded their heads and I sighed. This was going to be a challenge._

* * *

"So Sephiroth, who is meeting us tonight?" I asked as we sat down at our table.

"Friends of mine."

"From SOLDIER?" He nodded his head and I pretended to be excited.

"What are you so excited about?"

"I get to impress your friends with my good looks and charming personality," I replied.

"You're so humble," he said with a chuckle. At seven, the guys arrived. Zack gave me a wink as he sat down.

"Heya Seph," he said as he turned his gaze to me, "So this must be the lovely Krystal."

"Yes. Everyone, this is Krystal. Krystal, this is Zack, Angeal, and Genesis," Sephiroth said, pointing out each person as he said their name.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you," I said with a smile.

"Where is Rosings?" Sephiroth asked, after scanning the table.

"Rosings?" I asked.

"Rosings is our other lacky. He is a rather strange fellow," Genesis stated.

"But he's a great guy," Angeal offered. I rolled my eyes and shot Genesis a glare.

"Ah. It's a shame he isn't here. I would've like to meet him."

"Yeah, well Rosings said he'd get here a little late. Said he had something to take care of," Zack explained. We ordered our meals and as the guys began to discuss war tactics, I excused myself to the restroom. I was so glad that I knew the owner of this establishment because he let me keep a bag of clothes in the woman's restroom. I changed into my "man" clothes and headed back to the table.

"Rosings, nice of you to join us," Sephiroth said, his face comepletely deadpan, as I sat down at the table.

"Sorry I'm so late. Where's the chick?"

"She just excused herself to the restroom," Angeal stated.

As our food arrived, Sephiroth said, "I wonder what happened to Krystal." I froze. Shit. I completely forgot about changing again. I stated that I had to leave due to my "not feeling well" and immediately bolted towards the restroom. When I got in there, I noticed that my bag of clothes was gone. Shit! Someone took my clothes. I searched for the bag and couldn't find it. I ripped my wig off in frustration and looked down at my outfit. Baggy jeans, and a shirt that was too large for me. I couldn't wear this out there.

I glanced down at my watch. Judging by how long "Krystal" was in the bathroom, I think I could risk running to the store next door and buying some new clothes. I bolted to the little store, careful to avoid my friends' line of sight, and bought a new dress. I changed and headed back to the table, stashing my old clothes and wig in my purse.

"Krystal, are you alright? I was beginning to worry," Sephiroth said as he rose to his feet and pulled my chair out for me.

"I know, I'm sorry. I received a call that I couldn't ignore," I lied, "My boss was having problems at work."

"And where, pray tell, do you work?" Genesis questioned.

"Um I..." I needed a lie, quick. Sephiroth was staring at me, waiting for an answer. Zack looked amused, and Genesis had this smug smirk on his face. Angeal looked like he didn't have an opinion.

"I work at a bakery," I said, a smile on my face. All four pairs of eyes looking at me widened. A bakery? That was the best I could come up with?

"Is that a new outfit?" Angeal asked, changing the subject.

"Huh? Oh yes. You see this woman bumped into me when I was heading to the restroom and spilt her wine all over me. So I went to the little store next door and bought some new clothes," I stated. It wasn't a complete lie, but I could tell that Genesis wasn't buying it.

"Why couldn't you have just worn the same outfit? We don't care about stains," Genesis said. I really hated Genesis at this point.

"Well, I take pride in my appearance." That shut Genesis up until he replied, "Is that why you bought an orange dress that is covered in blue flowers?"

I was going to state something about Genesis' ugly jacket when Sephiroth said, "Genesis. I'd like you to refrain from insulting my girlfriend." Girlfriend. The word seemed to catch everybody off guard, even me.

"Sorry Seph."

Dinner seemed to drag on forever. Eventually, Zack decided that they should leave. After some protests, they finally left Sephiroth and I alone. I made a mental note to thank Zack later.

"So, what did you think?" Sephiroth asked as we left the restaurant and headed down the street.

"Of your friends?" He nodded.

"Zack seems very honest and loyal, like you can truly rely on him. Genesis seems crude and sort of snobbish, but I could tell that he only means well and he cares for his friends. And Angeal seems like a guardian, like he will watch out for you."

"I think those are fair summaries," Sephiroth said as he laced his fingers with mine, "What's your summary of me?"

"Of you? I think that you put on this mask of some cold, unapproachable figure; but underneath that mask, you are a caring man with a soft spot for cats."

"Haha. So you see right through me?"

"I can read you like a book," I teased. We laughed as we entered this little park close to the SOLDIER headquarters.

"It's a shame you didn't get to meet Rosings," Sephiroth said, "I think you would have liked him."

"And why's that?"

"Rosings is very similar to you. He's cunning, strong, loyal, caring, and determined."

"You must really like him if you think so highly of him," I said.

"Out of all of those nutjobs I work with, he is the one that is the most reliable. I know that he has my back, no matter what."

"No matter what." I repeated to myself. I felt truly honored by those words. Knowing that Sephiroth thought so highly of me filled me with this abundance of happiness. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and Sephiroth turned to me, a worried expression on his face.

"Krystal? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just moved," I stated, "It's nice to hear you praise your partners."

Sephiroth smiled and offered me his hand, which I gladly accepted. He led me to my appartment (I didn't live in the SOLDIER quarters because of my predicament) and gave me a kiss goodnight.

"Good night, Krystal."

"Sephiroth?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to call me Krystal..."

"What would you like me to call you?"

I shrugged, "Whatever you feel like, as long as it is not degrating."

"Well then," he said, "Good night, Krys."

He left me there, frozen in my doorway. Krys. Krys. Out of all the nicknames he could've given me, he gave me Krys. I wanted to laugh at the irony.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah...The end kind of sucks, but the rest is fairly okay. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to update more.


End file.
